Camp Honnouji
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Ryuko hadn't planned to spend her summer as a councilor at her childhood camp, let alone with the green haired boy she used to fight with every year unwillingly glued to her side. Another lovely summer camp au that inevitably leads to cute couples and ships everywhere.


**Camp Honnouji**

**Chapter One: Long Time, No See**

* * *

Ryuko groans, stuffing another pair of shorts into her bag. She steps back, glancing around the mess she calls her room, fingers pushing through her knotted hair. Really, she doesn't understand why she's so annoyed about her current situation. It's not like she actually has any plans this summer, but still. What was so wrong with sitting around being lazy?

That had been her original intention.

But not so much anymore. Instead, she'll be working at the summer camp she attended as a kid. One of the councilors had broken their leg, so Satsuki had asked if she'd be willing. (She's not willing. But it's hard to say no to Satsuki.) Ryuko has never planned on returning as a councilor, despite Satsuki doing so for the past few years.

In fact, she really doesn't want to go back at all. As a kid, she really enjoyed the place, but looking back on her memories, it was really rundown. Some of the buildings were falling apart, there was no air conditioning whatsoever, the food was only slightly edible at best. Not to mention, she's going to be working with seven and eight year olds.

She doesn't mind kids. Honestly, she loves them. But for three weeks, she'll be in charge of a group of seven to eight year old girls. She has no idea who her counterpart for the boy's group will be, but she decides not to think about that for now.

She sets her now completely packed bag on the floor (save for anything she'll need to pack after using tomorrow morning) and sinks onto her bed.

She really is not looking forward to this.

* * *

"Leave your bags here," Satsuki instructs, pointing to a small pile of others' bags and possessions. Ryuko throws her bag on the top of the pile, crossing her arms after doing so.

Satsuki sets her's at the bottom of the pile. "Alright, follow me."

She leads Ryuko to the mess hall (which is exactly how Ryuko remembers it, although a bit cleaner since none of the kids are here to dirty it yet). Satsuki had explained on the drive here that they would go through a quick orientation and a two hour training session, which would end at roughly three. By four, the kids will start arriving. Five will mark dinner, and come six the kids will go through their orientation, meet their councilors, and then have the first bonfire of the camp. Following that will be bedtime.

Ryuko sits beside her sister, already feeling sticky from the thin layer of sweat.

A petite blonde girl bounces around the front of the room. "Is everyone here?" she asks, her hands clapping together. "Yes? Wonderful! Let's get started then, shall we? I'm Nui Harime, and this year I'm going to be the head of the councilors!" She giggles, and Ryuko has to fight of the urge to punch her in the face. "I'm going to hand out your shirts, go over group assignments, and then we can begin our training! Could I have Mako Mankanshoku please come grab her shirt?"

_Mako Mankanshoku… that name sounds familiar._

A small brunette girl pops up from her seat, running to the front of the room to retrieve her shirt—which happens to be the worst shade of neon green Ryuko has ever seen. Although, Ryuko does remember this Mako girl. They had been friends when Ryuko used to attend this camp. She had always been a bit over the top, and judging from how she was currently acting, she hasn't changed one bit.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Satsuki stands and calmly makes her way to the front to grab her shirt. (Ryuko can't imagine her in that shirt, and when she does manage she has to keep herself from laughing.) Satsuki returns to her side quietly.

"Houka Inumuta!"

Ryuko definitely remembers him. He was the blue haired kid who had a mental breakdown one year because he had no computer access.

"Nonon Jakurzure!"

Ryuko briefly remembers her, as well. She was really close to Satsuki and Ryuko's positive she used to carry a flute with her everywhere.

"Ira Gamagori!"

Ryuko watches a very, very large man sitting beside Mako stands up. It takes her a moment, but she eventually remembers him as well. He always used to tattle on her for fighting with that green haired kid. What was his name again?

"Uzu Sanageyama!"

Yes, that's right! That was his—

_Wait. What?_

Ryuko's eyes follow the boy walking to the front of the room now. Yeah, that's him. The annoying green haired kid she fought with every year at camp. She couldn't see his face, but it has to be him. Who else would have that awful colored hair?

He turns around, giving Ryuko full access to his face and. Oh no. Oh, that can't be him, can it? There's no way that absolute asshole could turn out so, so… _attractive_?

An annoyed sigh elicits from her lips, her attention returning back to Nui. She hadn't even heard the name of the next person she called, but it was some person she didn't recognize anyway.

"And lastly, Ryuko Matoi!"

Ryuko quickly grabs her shirt and returns to her seat.

"Okay, now group assignments and then onto you training!"

Ryuko plays around with the plastic back her shirt is inside, trying her best not to let the plastic crinkle and be noisy. Although she's sure no one would care if she blocked out Nui's voice. After a moment, Ryuko decided to zone back in. It sounds like Satsuki and the guy she didn't know would be with the five and six year olds.

"Our nine and ten year olds will be with Houka and Nonon. The eleven and twelve year olds will be with Mako and Ira. And finally, Ryuko and Uzu will be with the seven and eight year olds. Thank you so much for stepping in at the last second, Ryuko!"

Ryuko chokes, taking a moment to reply with a quiet, "Yeah, of course."

Why? Why her? Why was she paired with him, of all people?"

"Okay councilors! Time to start your training! Meet me in the square!"

Ryuko takes a moment after everyone else starts moving to her up herself. Finally, she stands and begins to follow Satsuki and the others.

"Oi, Matoi. Long time, no see."

* * *

**Guess who's back but with a summer camp au this time! Yeah, you guessed it. Me. I'm trash.**

**Thanks for reading! There'll be a new chapter at some point soon hopefully!**


End file.
